wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K8/02
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym zamykają się rzeczy, służące nie do innej, lecz do tej samej historii. Oboje księstwo, chcąc zabawić się, postanowili doprowadzić do skutku wyzwanie Don Kichota, a chociaż oskarżony wieśniak we Flandrii się znajdował, dokąd wolał uciec, niż zostać zięciem damy Rodriguez, ułożyli, żeby zamiast niego, użyć lokaja Gaskończyka, Tosilos nazwanego, któremu udzielono poprzednio wszystkie instrukcje, jak ma rolę swoją odegrać. Książę oświadczył Don Kichotowi, że przeciwnik jego za dwa dni przybędzie, a w oznaczonym czasie wystąpi w szranki, zarzucając kłamstwo oskarżycielce. Była to wielka radość dla Don Kichota; widział on w tym sposobność okazania przed zgromadzeniem całej waleczności swojej. Pełen niecierpliwości oczekiwał oznaczonego czasu, a każdy dzień wiekiem dla niego być się zdawał. Teraz wróćmy do Sanchy i zobaczmy, co się stało z naszym eks-gubernatorem. Wędrował sobie waleczny giermek, przejęty wpół smutnymi, wpół radosnymi myślami. Jednakże więcej go cieszyła jazda na wiernym siwoszku, niż zasmucała utrata gubernatorstwa. Zaledwie oddalił się od swojej wyspy, miasta, czy wioski, bo nigdy nie mógł zmiarkować na dobre, co to było naprawdę, zastąpiło mu drogę sześciu pielgrzymów z klasy tych, co to śpiewając po drogach, proszą o jałmużnę. Za zbliżeniem się Sanchy, otoczyli go dokoła, śpiewając w nieznanym języku wrzaskliwe jakieś pieśni. Sancho, domyśliwszy się, że proszą o wsparcie, a będąc z natury litościwego serca, oddał im swój chleb i ser, zaklinając się, że więcej nic a nic nie posiada. Pielgrzymi, wziąwszy tę lichą jałmużnę, zaczęli krzyczeć: „geld''geld'' (niem. das Geld) — pieniądze.! geld!” — Nie rozumiem was, mili bracia — rzecze Sancho — i nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcecie. Wówczas jeden z pielgrzymów dobył woreczek z zanadrza i potrząsnął nim przed oczyma Sanchy, okazując, że był pusty. Eks-gubernator, odgadłszy, o co chodzi, przyłożył wielki palec do nosa i rozpostarłszy w wachlarz resztę palców, przebierał nimi w powietrzu, dając znak przez to, że nie ma lub nie chce dać wymaganej przez nich jałmużny. Potem uderzywszy piętami osiołka, zamierzył oddalić się, lecz nagle jeden z pielgrzymów zatrzymał go i, obejmując wpół, zawołał po hiszpańsku: — Ach, mój Boże! cóż to ja widzę, wszak ci to mój przyjaciel, mój dobry sąsiad Sancho Pansa? Sancho zdziwiony, że jego nazwisko wymawiają, w milczeniu przypatrywał się pielgrzymowi, ale w żaden żywy sposób przypomnieć go sobie nie mógł. Pielgrzym, widząc zdumienie Sanchy, zawołał: — Jak to, mój drogi przyjacielu, nie poznajesz więc Rikota Maurytanisza, kramarza z naszej wioski? Sancho przypatrzył się mu raz jeszcze, potem uściskali się serdecznie, a nasz wędrowiec nie zsiadając z osła, w owym wzruszeniu wołał: — A któż, u diabła, poznałby cię, Rikocie, w tym maskaradowym ubraniu! Jakże ty śmiałeś wrócić do Hiszpanii? No, no, jak cię poznają, ciepło ci będzie. — Ty mnie przecież nie wydasz Sancho, a któż by inny mógł mnie poznać pod tym przebraniem? Ale zejdźmy z gościńca, w tym lasku towarzysze moi chcą wypocząć. Są to dzielne chłopaki! Zjesz z nami obiad, a przez ten czas opowiem ci wszystko, co mi się przytrafiło od czasu, gdy zmuszony byłem opuścić kraj z powodu tego przeklętego edyktu, o którym słyszałeś. To rzekłszy, pielgrzym przemówił do swych towarzyszów i wszyscy udali się do lasu, dosyć oddalonego od gościńca. Stanąwszy na miejscu, pielgrzymi zrzucili płaszcze i ukazali się prawie nago zupełnie. Byli to po większej części wszystko młodzi ludzie, wyjąwszy jednego Rikota, który był już sobie sporo podtuptany. Każdy z nich miał tęgi worek, naładowany mięsiwem. Zasiedli na trawie, wyładowali swoje podróżne spiżarnie, a było tam mnóstwo chleba, soli, sera, mięsa i kiełbas, moc straszna oliwek, a co najważniejsza, każdziutki wydobył wielką flaszę wina, nie wyłączając poczciwego Rikota, którego butla była podwójnej miary. Zaczęli więc zajadać pospołu, popijając należycie, a Sancho, rozrzewniony panującą wśród nich zgodą, wziął butelkę Rikota i zapominając o świeżym jeszcze swoim dostojeństwie i o receptach doktora Recio, tak się gracko zawinął, że wypróżnił ją do szczętu. Pielgrzymi zachwyceni byli towarzystwem Sanchy, Sancho nawzajem w towarzystwie ich zapomniałby o Bożym świecie nawet. Ale wino działać zaczęło i z wolna sen ogarnął całe towarzystwo, prócz Sanchy i Rikota, którzy mocniejszą mając głowę, pozostali sami, a na żądanie Sanchy towarzysz jego tak zaczął opowiadać swoje przygody: — Wiesz dobrze, mój bracie, jak przestraszył nas rozkaz królewski, przeciw Maurom wydany. Ja widząc, że tu nie ma co robić, wziąłem nogi za pas, zostawiwszy rodzinę we wsi, a sam dalej w świat, aby gdzie przycupnąć i siedzieć sobie spokojnie. Wiedziałem bowiem, że to nie przelewki i znając nieprzyjazne usposobienie moich ziomków, czułem, że ten wyrok królewski nie czczą jest pogróżką, ale że się wezmą do egzekucji, jak Pan Bóg przykazał, i mówiąc między nami, co prawda, to nie grzech, słusznie zrobili, słusznie. Cierpieć tylu nieprzyjaciół wewnątrz kraju, a to kto widział, a to istnie żmiję sobie pakować za pazuchę. Jak nas wypędzili, gdzie kto poszedł, tam poszedł, a każdemu tęskno jakoś było do Hiszpanii. W Barbarii i Afryce krzywdzono nas i pogardzano nami. Z tęsknoty i smutku wielu naszych, co znali dobrze języki, popowracali do Hiszpanii, rzuciwszy żony i dzieci, jak gdyby ojczyzna droższą nad rodzinę być miała. Włóczymy się po całym kraju wszerz i wzdłuż. W każdej wiosce zarobi się cokolwiek i tego się tak naciuła, że z końcem roku każdy z naładowanym dobrze workiem wydostaje się za granicę. Co do mnie, przybyłem tu głównie, żeby wydobyć pieniądze, które przed wygnaniem jeszcze zakopałem, zabrać z sobą żonę i córkę i powrócić do Niemiec, gdzie żyć będziemy w bojaźni Bożej, bo nie tylko moja żona i córka, lecz i ja sam dobrym chrześcijaninem jestem. To mnie tylko dziwi bardzo, że moja żona wolała udać się do Barbarii, niż do Francji, gdzie przecież po chrześcijańsku żyć by mogła. — To nie od niej zależało, przyjacielu Rikote — rzecze Sancho. — Jan Tiopiejo, twój szwagier, zabrał ją z sobą. Lecz muszę ci powiedzieć, kochany Rikote, że na próżno będziesz szukał zakopanych pieniędzy i kosztowności, słyszeliśmy już dawniej, że szwagierek z żoną wydobyli jakieś perły i dużo pieniędzy i wywieźli je z sobą. — To być bardzo może — odpowie Rikote — ale to swoją drogą, bo mój skarb nietknięty leży, za to ci ręczę; nie głupi byłem, nikomu nie powierzyłem tej jednej tajemnicy, więc jeżeli zechcesz pójść ze mną i dopomóc mi do wydobycia pieniędzy, przyrzekam ci dwieście sztuk złota, to ci zawsze trochę poprawi interesa''interesa'' — dziś popr. B. lm.: interesy.. — Chętnie bym ci dopomógł — odpowie Sancho — lecz nie jestem chciwy, jakby to komu zdawać się mogło, bo gdybym lubił pieniądze, nie porzuciłbym dzisiejszego rana urzędu, na którym miałbym dom ze złotymi ścianami i w ciągu sześciu miesięcy jadałbym zupę ze srebrnej wazy. Z tego więc powodu, jak również uważając za zdradę przeciwko mojemu królowi, każdą pomoc daną nieprzyjaciołom jego, nie mogę pójść z tobą, chociażbyś zamiast dwustu obiecanych sztuk złota, czterysta gotówką mi wyliczył. — Jakiż to urząd rzuciłeś? — zapyta Rikote. — Zrzekłem się gubernatorstwa wyspy i to takiej, że na ćwierć mili wokoło podobnej nie znajdzie. — A gdzież jest ta wyspa? — Gdzie? o dwie mile stąd — odpowie Sancho — nazywa się wyspa Barataria. — Co też ty pleciesz — rzecze Rikote — alboż na stałym lądzie znajdują się wyspy? — Dlaczegóż by nie — odpowie Sancho — powiadam ci wyraźnie, mój przyjacielu, że wczoraj jeszcze rządziłem wszechwładnie moją wyspą i rzuciłem ją jedynie dlatego, że obowiązki gubernatora narażają na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. — Ileż zyskałeś z tych rządów? — zapyta Rikote. — Co? — odpowie Sancho — jak mi Bóg miły, całego zysku dowiedziałem się tylko, że nie jestem zdatny na gubernatora i że za bogactwa, które się nabywa, rządząc krajem, płacić trzeba spokojnością, snem i apetytem nawet, bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, że na wyspach gubernatorzy to tylko jedzą, co im doktor pozwala. — Co to jest? do stu piorunów! — zawoła Rikote — ty chyba zwariowałeś, mój przyjacielu? Dalibóg ci prawda! któż by tobie dał wyspę w zarząd? Alboż to brak zdatnych ludzi na świecie, żeby aż między chłopami szukano gubernatorów? Pójdź oto lepiej ze mną, dopomożesz mi odkopać skarb mój, dam ci dwieście sztuk złota, a to więcej warte, niż twoje, wie go tam diabeł jakie, gubernatorstwo. — Powiedziałem ci już raz, że nie chcę — odpowie Sancho — i nie chcę; przyrzekam tylko nie zdradzić twojej tajemnicy. Bywaj zdrów, mój bracie, idź swoją drogą, a ja pójdę swoją, bo często pieniądze źle nabyte, gorzej bywają użyte, a maleparta idzie do czarta. — Nie zatrzymuję cię więc dłużej — rzecze Rikote — powiedz mi tylko jeszcze, czy znajdowałeś się wówczas we wsi naszej, gdy szwagier wywoził stamtąd żonę i córkę moją? — A jakże, byłem — odpowie Sancho — wszyscy osądzili twoją córkę za najpiękniejszą z dziewcząt w całej Hiszpanii. Biedne dziewczę z płaczem żegnało się ze swymi przyjaciółkami, prosząc wszystkich, aby modlili się za nią do Boga i Najświętszej Panny. Wszystkim aż straszno w sercu się robiło od jej pożegnań, a szczególniej też temu Pegro Gregorio, wiesz, młodemu chłopakowi, co jest najbogatszym ze wsi, a który zakochał się w niej na zabój i widać pojechał za nią, bo od tamtej pory do dziś dnia ani go widu, ani o nim słychu. — Masz, do diabła! — rzecze Rikote — zawszem ja to sobie miarkował, że on cierpi coś do mojej córki, ale miałem w niej tyle ufności, że żartowałem sobie z nadskakiwań jego; wierz bowiem, Sancho, że Maurytanka nie da się tak łatwo zaślepić miłością, żeby aż pójść za chrześcijanina, i pewnie moja córka nie wiele dbała o tego szlachcica. — Daj Boże — rzecze Sancho — gdyż nic mądrego stąd by nie wynikło. Bywaj zdrów, mój przyjacielu Rikocie! muszę ruszać dalej, chcę dziś jeszcze zobaczyć się z moim panem, Don Kichotem z Manchy. — Więc bywaj zdrów — odpowie Rikote. Uściskali się serdecznie i Sancho, wsiadłszy na osła, w dalszą pojechał drogę. ----